Skales
Skales is the main antagonist of both seasons Ninjago Year of The Snake, and also a probable antagonist in the coming up seasons. He is also the first and 4th king of snakes. Ninjago Year of the Snake Season 1 In this season he appeard as the general's main warrior. All the Hypnobrai serpentine wanted him to bee they general so they had made with Skales an evil plot. Skales' evil plot was to fight they general Slithraa,to become general and to get rid of Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tried to attack with the Fangpyre Snakes well the two tribes, Fangpyre and Hypnobrai united and ranked Skales as they snake king. Lloyd then rescued all the other snake tribes well also they didn't listen to his orders so Lloyd had no other choice just to turn into one of the ninja's. after a while, Pythor prommised Skales that if Skales would help him to win in the Venom Pit fight Skales will control more tribes of snake and be his main vise. Skales knew that Pythor's evil plan is to rescue The Great Devourer and that if Pythor would be swallowd by the Devourer, he would have a chance to be the snake king again. Skales helped Pythor to win the Venom Pit and the prommise was accepted. Later, Pythor got swallowed and Skales took his chance to be the new snake king. Ninjago Year of the Snake Season 2 Skales became the new snake king untill Garmadon disturbed and took away from Skales all the snakes except for his loyal generals. Skales plotted to take Lloyd Garmadon to prison cause he knew that it's Lord Garmadon's weakness and if he would succeed with his plan he will be the snake king once and for all. but his plan was failed and he went to prison instead of Lloyd Garmadon. Later, he was out of prison and he pushed Lord Garmadon onto the lands of the dark island from a helicopter. Skale's turned in to the current and 4th snake king. after trying to attack Ninjago City, causing also a little earthquake, he found a room with some stone warriors and fought against them. he got locked under the ground in the prison of the Stone Army. Plans For The Future His future is actually unknown but he will probably carry on to be a primary villain and get to the rank of "The Top Of The World" or a world controler or emperor or something like that. In the Ninjago Fanon Wiki it says that Lord Skales will be the top main antagonist and that he will capture Lord Garmadon that will then be another blue ninja with the powers of water. Ninjago: Rebooted It is unknown if he will appear in Ninjago Rebooted, but if he does he will be a main antagonist. Gallery Skales warrior.png|Skales as a warrior. Skales Minifigure.jpg|Skales LEGO Minifigure. SkalesKing.png|Skales as the snake king. Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Lego Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Snakes Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mastermind Category:Demon Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Lego Ninjago Villains Category:Warlords Category:Redeemed Villains